dumbdubbiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Larty's Depressing But Sexy Diner Experience and Some Songs/Transcript
Part 1: Opening Scene (The cafe is showen.) Larry: I try- I mea- I watched so many YouTube Poops last night. Archibald: You fricking fricks, I am- ...work experical...it's super sear-sperical... Larry: OH NO! BIG IDEA'S IN SAN SAD SAFIRE EFFECTS!! Archibald: Oh no, it's sperical!! Mr. Lunt: It's sperical, and it in my tewa... (????). Jerry: Hey, uhh... Jake? Archibald: No you're not- you're not mixing- loop mixing has been canceled and it's a stinky Edward hostage looks stupid. You stinky! Stink, stink, stink, stink, stink, stink, stinky, stink! Larry (crying): NO! I HAVING A WED DREAM OF WHOOPDOO'S OLD POOPS! OH... Jimmy: No, this is a kid's zone, frick. WoopDoo (off-screen): I mean you have- Jimmy: WHAT THE FRICK OUT WITH YOU...MAJOR PIG! Larry (crying): WAAA! TELL MY SHADES EXPLOSIONS! Jimmy: No, don't. It's nothing to cathen. This is my face. Narrator: And now our feature presentation. (Title screen appeared.) Song 1: VeggieTales Intro Bob: Excuse me. (Bob looks at the viewers.) Bob: I have a big dick. (The dubbers laughed.) Vegetables: At the theme song, at the theme song, at the theme song, at the- theme theme theme theme theme theme theme theme theme theme theme theme theme theme theme... Broccoli, dick. Rock. Broccoli. Rock rock rock rock rock rock rock rock! Rock-buster! Rock-baker! It's time for the wjgrouiueiruxifhwufcodiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!! We're singing a son- (Larry with a tuba faints.) Bob: Oh boy. Tuba: Bonk. Jerry: We are the fine bros! You will never escape! Archibald: We have been eaten by a booger. Part 2: Jimmy talks to Larry Jimmy: Oh look at the path! Are we in freaking staking shay? Larry: Uh, no. No we're not. Jimmy: Them we're in mik spankies. Larry: Oh, you didn't say coke for a spinkles this is my funny D.M. poop. Jimmy: Think my bankies... from the spankies, I guess... Larry: That's a dead meme. It's that the Dead Meme Machine? (Moments of silence.) Larry: Press H. Jimmy: WHA?! Larry: Press H. Press H to help. Jimmy: let me go back to the vord I guess... Larry: It all started a while back when I was seeing this meme. And, well, I don't know. It just kinda got fucked up. Dead Meme Machine: Oh yes! Push my buttons, OOH!! Song 2: CEEEEEEEEBUUUUUUUUUU Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry. The part of the show when Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and boys, Larry the Cucumber presents his biggest good-bye. (Wait, what?!) Larry: Cebu! This is a song about denis dallies. And all about this demeis dally boy and his weed sunshine. Um, and there's- There's, uh... The- Piss one, and there's the crust one, And there's the artisial one. And this has been Donald Trump. Umm... I forgor... Um... Larry-Boy with conjivity knome. George and Omas and- I fight a bull and- It killed me! Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy: Oooooooooh! Larry: And then, uh... Read- Fucking ups now. Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy: Aaaaaaaah! Larry: And then um, the pussy made up with the bull. Archibald: WAIT! We're not supposed to project things in this children's cartoon. What are you even doing? You can ship stuff like... Dinsent bills, And that's just sexy for a little children. Stop your shippings right now or else... We'll upload this episode. Larry: OK. Cebu! Sing it with me! Cebu! Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy (loud): CEEEEEEEEEEEBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Larry: Boy is riding with cebu. And then he- Walking in the old bell, in the wid woal. And then this time baying dipsys and magets and veggies and unintaliastincling bo bobs. Dipsys and magets and veggies and unintaliastincling bo bobs. Junior: Mac and cheese! Larry: And then, and then they leave a bully. And then, this guy was like, and then, and then, "SAHsIDOHDPFHSPDHPXO43Y808 9husaipsguPDHiouzdgGYFIDGOIFHGSDLIJIDSGZFU" Cebu! Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy: Cebu! Larry: Cebu! Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy: Cebu! Larry, Junior, Jerry and Jimmy: Achoomomo bahomomo bahomomo bahomomo achoomomo and we hate your eyes. Larry: Denis got hored will tanky. This time, in time, in main. In (???) No because he's mute and so, who- Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! Cebu! Larry: I know that's suppose to happen... Archibald: WAIT! You make 14 children dead. Larry: 14?! Archibald: You're old deaf now! (????)! Larry: Oh, no. Play Mr. Krabs because he was 14. So yeah. Woah, that is my door. Oh, you'll never see that! Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy: Ooooooooooooooh! Larry: HEY, THAT'S NOT NICE! Junior: (Grunting) Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy: CEBU!! Larry: Yeah. Junior, Jerry, and Jimmy: No more running in the house. Because we're calling higher. So mallisa(?), we trust. We're hairy, and anything. Jimmy: I wan't my money back. Jerry: OK, let's go. I left my cheeseburger in there. Part 3: Cafe...scene. Jimmy: Yeah, that was real hot. LOLOLOL XD DAB Colarida (off-screen): Hi, I'm the talking sodium called Colarida. Larry: (Grunting) WHAT YOU THINK THAT'S... A... UGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! Jimmy: Yes, I think it's XD funny. LOL DAB. Think my bankies from the spankies, haha! Taco check! Tack check! Yoly cheese! Colarida (off-screen): YOLY CHEESE!! IT'S A YOLY CHEESE!! Larry: Uh, uh, I-I LOVE JIMMY NEUTRON MEMES!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Jimmy: But, but Jimmy Neutron memes are the best just as good as furry memes; the twitter page. Why are you guys cucumbers on the bathroom doors? We're so rasist. Only- Only cucumbers can use the bathrooms. Larry: Is this the rasist cartoon? Colarida: Yes, this is. Dead Meme Machine: OH YES!!! PLEASE JIMMY!!!! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Jimmy: OK, there's some lotion for you. Song 3: The Depresther Song Esther: You're a grand old flag, You're a high-flying flag, And forever in peace may you wave. You're the emblem of the land I love, The home of the free and the brave. Ev'ry heart beats true 'Neath the Red, White and Blue, Where there's never a boast or brag. But should auld acquaintance be forgot, Keep your eye on the grand old flag. WhoopDoo: The grand old dad. Dubber: Gr- Grand old dad?! Dubber: Sinsaintions on this mime. Esther: Wait, am I still singing? Uh, oh, oh, OK, I'm more depresed for this second. Like the crown, like, I- (???) What do I do with my life? Oh, wait, and I singing again. I can't think of anymore American songs. Uhhh... Dubber: Ocean man, take me by the hand. Esther: You'll feel my life? How dare you? OK, uh... America, America, the land of coming through... I don't know this one. Dadadadada, da, da,, dadadadadadadadadDAA!!!!!! Dubber: Oh say can you see- (laughing) Esther: I already sung that one. Dubber: I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America. Esther: ...of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation under God, indivisible, with something- WhoopDoo: One nation under jesus nobel, indivisible... Esther: OK, I'm hungry let me get a bidleben burger because I'm in American- OMMMMWOMMMMWOMMMMMM!! OMMMMMMWOMMMMMMWOMMMMM... Dubber: I want to eat an Peanut Butter and Sandwich. Song 4: I Like This Song Bob: Are you Jamaician? Dubber: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGG........... Bob: -crazy. Tree: I (???) cause I'm going to sing a song! I'm singing a song that's o sexy. (Singing happens.) Bob: I like this song! (repeated) Junior's Dad: What's up, boys? Did you miss me? I define the laws of logginse so much to the point that I'm triggering Lee Frazer. Bozo- Climb aboard. Hope you don't explode! (Singing and "I like this song!" sayings keep happening.) Song 5: There Once Was A Man Larry: You're doing a wedgie pee in a.... Power Point? Pa Grape: Yes, he look this in a Power Point presentation. I drew this by myself. Bob: Ooooh! Larry: GoAnimate! Bob: Sure, why not? Pa Grape: There once was a man, a very active man, and when I say that, I mean it sectually. Lored many propestutes and fuck them while he can. Larry: You know, I just got an best idea. Let's upload this on WoopDoo's pigion. Pa Grape: Wait just a minute, doe, It's a WoopDoo, cause he's a very dwull man... WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!! Bob: Ayyyyy.... OK, I wob. Pa Grape: OK, there once was a man, a very small man, he had next to nothing except his virginity. He loved it like a son and he never touched himsPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Larry: That's all? Why would- How are you not touching myself? Pa Grape: I don't remember where I was going with this really bad story- Oh look, there's Jerry. Jerry: Yay, it's me! Pa Grape: And what happens next? What do you think? I don't know what to say anymore... Larry: What you just- ph- fucking. Heh, that's a good exam. Pa Grape: He took the land of the poor man, then he had sex with the poor man. The rich man took the virginity of a really really poor man. Larry: This is the worst GoAnimate. Pa Grape: OK, well, I tried. I don't have GoPlus, I dislimited. Larry: Be your bull shit. Get this on the screen. This is- Is this the racist cartoon? Who made this? Who made this? Did you made this, Bob? Did you put up to this? Pa Grape: Oh, King George, you are pregnant. Larry: Huh?! Song 6: The Homeless Song Madame Blueberry: Now we are all homeless because we are homeless. That makes a lot of sense, because I keep smoking air compressors. Dubber: YaaaaaiE........ (Singing happens) Scene 4: Larry sings a sad song Larry: Powerslam became a freaking butterfly. I don't like butterflies. They stink. Jimmy: No, it was a bluderfly?! Larry: I DON'T LIKE BUTTERFLIES! I'm gonna sing a song. OK... (singing) I walk a lonely road. The only... I-d-d-die... Jimmy: -that guy from Poopopia. Archibald: Oh look, hi, i'm D.M's profile picture now I am sad. Jimmy: Um, OK, I guess the inflation in the vord didn't work. Um... Here's is uh... Hypnosis. Dead Meme Machine: Oh, please, touch me! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!! Song 7: A Joking Nintendo Switch Larry: A joking Nintendo Switch and Wii remotes and Nintendo Switchies...AAAAH!! Mea Teni's best video: "A Joking School Bus Nintendo Switch" Best for you. Nintendo Switch, Nintendo Switch, Ninten- Oh no... AIR COMPRESSOR!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh, I love my TV on. Song 8: Big Things Too Archibald: OK, so I found and new desk old app about you boys. Junior: I'm leaving. Archibald: I'm calling it "You're Stupid, My Kid." Junior: NO! Archibald: Yes. Junior: He's big, I'm little, I haven't even gone to Feebree... Maybe that one- My voice is horrible... Archibald: But you're going to have any views. Junior: You were really dumb, sitting the grass-cycle school. I bet you watch Teen Titans Go. Archibald: Oh, oh, that didn't even exist, you idiot. This is even a time travel story, you realized that was like 2 episode ago. Catch up with your Titans, mate, that was like an hour ago. I mean, really, you should have to catch up with this. Anyways you need to stop the big dickle. You need to suck it hard. You have to suck all the just-eyes with it. Junior with knight costume: Duuuuuuuuun! I'm bull. Dun, dun, dun, dun, du- Ow. Archibald: Oh dear. Junior: Well, you know, maybe you should just die. Archibald: But, I don't wanna die. I have many face to look for like, orbing my selfing sobs. Junior: Yeah. He's big, I hate your stuff. I'm catching on because I hate you. Archibald: Wow, yay, (????)--- Junior: I DON'T REALLY CARE! (humming) I'm going to get some gun, running down while running away. Archibald: Oh no, he's gonna die like 5 minutes anyways so I don't even care about him. Song 9: Larry's All Star Hat Archibald: The very sexy songs with Larry, where Larry is sexy and has a nice top hat because he's a top hat. The Fat Controller: You are WRONG. Feather: Feather, I'm a feather, I'm a feather, this is a ripoff of Boardska with a........................................................blow. Smash. Archibald: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead. Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming, fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but... Larry: But my head gets dumb. So much to do, so much to see, so- Larry and Archibald: Penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis... Larry: Stop, man! Mr. Art Bigotti, (????). Dubber: I hate this... Archibald: Penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis, penis. For Bob, he had- he had a happy anime because anime (????). And everything is stupid because I'm stupid and I can't interprise for the life of meeeeeeee. (Dumb things happens...) (The TELETUBBIES SUN appears.) (Dumb singing happens...) Archibald: It is I, that you jump off the cliff with a friend. (More dumb things happens....) Larry: Hey, do you have a voice? No Name Guy: No, I do not. I do not have a voice at all. I do not have a voice at all. No voice, no meme, no voice. Larry: Oh, that reminds me of Vietnam. Song 10: Ass Cowboys Narrator: Hey, it's silly songs with Boob and Larty, except Larty is fucking dead. WhoopDoo: You mean Boob is fucking dead. Cowboys: ASS, ASS, ASS COWBOYS!!!!!! Larry: Yeah!! Place to the stars... and buy candy bars... Tried to get to a knack of the junction. A super powered dog- A mechanical mime, because rescues the day from my asshole. This is the theme song of Larry and, these guys... Jimmy: That's my fetish... (Dumb things happens...) Junior: Squishy Jimmy got hit. Larry: Jimmy is dead so I have to get his cuops out of the- Out of the ail. I'm not even singing, that isn't even a song. (Dumb things happens again...) Junior: Oh no, he actually dies. Let me go get him. (Dumb things happens again...) Junior: OK, we're gonna do something funny cool. Here we go... (Dumb things happens again...) Jimmy: Don't freaking do that! You're gonna kill yourself! Junior: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Jimmy: Do a back flip. Larry: Weeeeeeeee! Junior: Oh no, he's actually dead. Jimmy: -he's dead. Dubber: Despacito... Jimmy: Oh. He's not dead... Larry: I'll make sure it's a place for me! with ball-tent--- Junior: Unikitty looks great. Jimmy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!! (Dumb things happens again...) Larry: I wan't him to die. He sucks. Narrator: This has been silly songs with Cakukufus. Jimmy: No, I'm the narr-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Narrator: Nobody cares, I'm the narrator now, you stinko. Larry: That was a terrible dub! (The eye-pop happens, so SMASH!!!) Wha?! Dubber: CLICK! Narrator: AVALILABLE ON DVD AND DIGITAL DOWNLOAD MARCH 11TH, 2- (Looks like he's gonna say 2014...)!!! Scene 5: Archibald takes over 3 Days Band Jimmy: OK, that's pretty hot, right? Yeah, that was very, very hot. Dubber: You didn't say "Bungie, bungie!" Jimmy: OK, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie. Larry: You think the- I'm depressed because it's Sunday night. It's Sunday night so that means I'm depressed. Jimmy: My bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie, bungie joke, bungie, bungie. LOL DAB Larry: (????). You're not listening to me. I'm gonna leave the Skype group. LOL Dubber: 3 DAYS BAND!!! Jimmy: OK, this is my Skype group. You're not allowed once you leave the Veggie Colt. Once you enter the Veggie Colt, You can never get out. Archibald: 3 Days Band?! (groan) Larry: HOW DARE YOU? YOU'RE GONNA BAN ME FROM THE SKYPE GROUP!! Archibald: No I'm not. I'm gonna go play The Teasel Bone here on the screen just because- (Jimmy says no repeatedly.) Larry: NO!!!! Archibald: Yes. Larry: Wait, man, I wanna see that. That's my fetish, that's my fetish... (Dumb things happens for a short time...) Larry: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! TBA.Category:Transcripts